Dark Seduction
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: She possesses the most powerful secret to end an entire race of demons, cast in the middle of a war that she refuses to participate in. Kagome Higurashi feels that she has no way out. That was until she met Sesshomaru Tashio.


I hate this new layout for FF, i guess since i havn't been on in a while i haven't gotten used to the new layout but oh well. As for this story, i like the plot but i'm trying to write it clearly out on paper at least with some effort so here is the first chapter and hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Miroku shook his head. "There is no way that we can get through that without being seen"

He handed the binoculars over to his partner. Inuyasha took the binoculars and looked out at the large compound that rested a few miles away. He sighed, as he saw the numerous amount of guards posted around every few feet of the compound. He wondered why in the world vampires would need that much artillery, they were obviously hiding something.

Inuyasha leaned back into the car seat and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number while Miroku began to plug in the coordinates of the location into the computer. Inuyasha tapped his sharp nails on the dashboard of the escalade; while he waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up.

On the fourth ring, Souta picked up. "Yo"

"Hey man you were right, it's another vampire compound"

There was shuffling around. "Hell I know I'm never wrong" he chuckled.

"Problem is they have the place on complete lockdown, whatever they have they don't want to risk getting it out." Inuyasha turned on the ignition and drove out of the clearing.

Souta's voice returned in a series of muffled sounds, he was talking to the other guys about the information they found. "Okay come and head on back we'll talk about the rest here."

"Cool" Inuyasha hung up the phone and drove the way back to their home.

Souta hung up the phone and turned around in his chair. The three other men a part of the large house hold stared back at him; Shippo was the one who talked first.

"What do you think they're hiding?" He asked brushing a hand through his red hair.

Souta shrugged. "Whatever it is must not be pretty, probably some hard weaponry"

Kouga, the second in command leaned against the nearby door. His long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and he narrowed his black eyes.

"It could be the reason that the vampires have been a lot more active for the past couple of weeks" his loud voice boomed through the halls.

For about a month or so the vampires were more out of control. When the gang was out on their patrols, they were met head on by a pack of vampires, which was a surprise within itself. They were the vampire hunters and yet they were the ones getting hunted. Then the humans were getting involved. Homes were disturbed in the night by roaming vampires and the family members were either sucked dry or kidnapped. That was when the compounds started to appear and people -of any species- were taken. The vampires were looking for something or someone.

About a week ago, they got a head lead on what they were dealing with. The `weapon' that the vampires possessed was directed to wipe out their species. That was enough to put them into action.

Souta turned back to the computer when he had received a message. It was the coordinates Miroku had given him; Souta took the paper and handed it to Shippo who was the group's main Boy Scout. Shippo's big green eyes glanced around the paper.

"The compound shouldn't be that large so the raid would be no problem, its located just a few miles west of here, closer to the desert." he said.

Kouga nodded. "Easier to dump the bodies, no witnesses"

"But what in the hell could they be doing? Not much for a vampire to experience on" Shippo went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer.

Souta shrugged. "I don't know but I'm going to run this by the ice prince to see what he thinks we should do"

The guys settle back and Souta went upstairs. The ice prince also known as Sesshomaru was their leader and lord of the west, although he doesn't like to be called by that title anymore. About a couple of centuries ago the world was a much different place than it was now. There were constant murders and kidnappings, much done by their own demon race so Sesshomaru had decide to band together a few number of warriors to keep his lands in order. His brother Inuyasha was the first on his list even though they seemed to hate each other's gut.

After that the rest was pretty much easy, Kouga was the last one to enter the team and with only a few number of men, they got the job done. Souta walked to a large dark door and knocked. The large door opened and he stepped inside, the lights were dimly lit in the room. Souta spotted Sesshomaru on the bed shirtless smoking a cigarette.

"Hey man, we got another hit" He handed the paper to Sesshomaru. "You in"

Sesshomaru's dimly lit eyes of gold glanced at the paper. A puff of smoke escaped his mouth as he handed the paper back to Souta.

"I'm going out, just tell me how it goes" Was all he said.

Souta shrugged his shoulders and left the room. He went downstairs and saw that the rest of the guys were already dressed to kill. Small daggers were draped across shoulders and ankles. Inuyasha sported a thick sword behind his back that he had for centuries, good old tetasaiga. Kouga was more legs on his fighting and Shippo worked with specialized guns. Souta grabbed his jacket and gun as well.

"He's going to The Spot; I guess we're by ourselves on this one"

"Damn, it would be a whole lot easier if he was with us, damn mans a maniac at killing" Kouga chuckled.

Inuyasha slapped Kouga on the back. "Let's go my hands twitching for some vampire blood!"

0o0

She groaned against the cold wall of her cell. It was so small that she could not stretch out her legs and the throbbing knot in her knees was starting to tingle. Her legs were not the only thing that hurt, the night she was kidnapped men dressed in lab coats took her to a room. The sight of the needles and vials sent her into a panic and she fought against them only to end up being thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious.

Grrrrrrrrr. She cupped her stomach as the sound vibrated throughout her. It had been two days since she had been fed. The disgusting smell of raw meat suddenly seemed pleasing to her appetite. A door opened and she stilled herself as the sound of heavy footstep drew nearer. Metal scraped against metal, the small door opened and bright light filled her cell. The head of the man before her was covered in black hair as he leaned down to pick her up.

This time she was too tired, too hungry to even fight against anyone. The man sat her down on top of the cool surface of a high chair and then he walked behind her. When he appeared he held a piece of fruit in his hand. Another vampire.

"What is your name?"

She said nothing as her eyes locked on to the fresh fruit. Fear and panic gripped her as the man grabbed her chin sharply his red eyes glaring at her. The fangs that winked at her as he growled made her heart hit rock bottom.

"You will answer me when I speak to you" he commanded.

"Kagome" she cried out.

The man smirked and lifted his hand as Kagome went to grab the fruit he pulled back. She rested her hands on her lap as the man then leaned down and teased the fruit on her on her lips

"From now on you will address me as master Naraku" a devious smile appeared on his lips.

Master? A hot boiled anger fired in her chest. She was no slave to anyone. Kagome glared at Naraku. Courage and anger filled her as she spit in his face. She would rather starve to death.

Naraku eyes widened as he realized what Kagome had just did. He wiped the spit from his cheek and looked at his hand. Her big blue eyes were looking at him in anger, so she did not want to call him master? In a blur Kagome fell to the floor, her hand covered her now red cheek. She wiped her cut lip and glared at Naraku.

Naraku smirked then bent down and grabbed her hair, pulling her up. She hissed as the end of the table cut into her back. Naraku's fangs shot longer.

"In time you will come to obey me, you will crawl on your hands and knees just to feel my touch. You will be mine." His finger traced her slender neck. "You are special, a very rare beautiful woman"

Kagome was startled as she felt his wet tongue caress her neck, her breathing became labored and she fought hard not to feel the arousing act of it. He began to suckle harder at her neck and she started pushing him away. The act only angered him further and he held her hands behind her back, painfully holding it in his large hand.

Naraku closed his eyes as he licked her neck once again then sank his teeth deep. Kagome cried out. Completely shocked and no doubt feeling the pain of his teeth digging deeper in her neck. He was unaware of the moan that he let out, his red eyes rolling in the back of his head as he continued to drink. Her blood was like nothing he ever tasted before; it was so intoxicating, so rich.

Kagome tried to scream but the tight feeling in her neck forbid her too. Her body was going limp and her vision dulled, the thin sheet of the dressing she wore did nothing to warm her. She was going to die, sucked dry by a vampire. She was not new to the knowledge of vampires but she only had met a few and none of them said that the biting would feel like this. She was feeling empty and cold and as dry as a desert, she was dimly aware that Naraku let go of her wrist and held on to her hips as his grinded himself against her. I thought vampires were sexually inactive.

"It's been so long" Naraku moaned and Kagome felt a new kind of fear.

Her limp body was powerless against his as he pushed her back on the table. He ripped the dressing off of her to reveal her bra and panties. Kagome's eyes widened as he squeezed her breast and her feet went flying. He doubled back, as her small foot connected with his jaw and Kagome took the chance to jump off the table and run to the door nearby. Only she didn't make it far as Naraku appeared before her and slapped her, she fell to the floor and was picked up again, only to be thrown against a large cabinet.

As the escalade stopped, Inuyasha and the other's began to file out of the car. Souta used the laptop in the car to get the map of the compound. It was exactly built just like the other's except there was an additional room added. Inuyasha figured that that was where whatever they were hiding. Kouga and Souta went down the left side of the mountain while Inuyasha and Shippo went down the right. Miroku stayed in the car to be on the lookout for incoming guards.

Kouga and Souta stayed low to the ground, Kouga held out his hand to stop Souta in his tracks. Mere feet in front of them were two guards talking to each other, completely unaware of the black moving shadows.

"What do you think he'll do to her" one asked with pale blond hair.

The large one replied back laughing. "What do you think; it's probably been centuries since he even got a piece of ass"

Kouga and Souta looked at each other. Kouga signaled that he was going to take them down.

The blond whistled. "Do you think she really is the one we seek; I mean she is young and human"

The large guard never answered as a blade sliced his throat. The blond brought up his gun but Kouga kicked it out of his hand and force the blade through his heart. The vampire instantly vanished into dust.

Souta walked over to Kouga who was shaking the dust off his leather jacket.

"Did you hear what they said" Souta said loading his gun.

Kouga shook the last piece of dust off. "I usually don't care for words when it comes to killing"

"He said. Do you think she is the one we seek?"

Kouga said nothing as he stared back at Souta. "So"

Souta quickly went ahead as Kouga followed him. "Maybe what their hiding isn't a weapon but a person a human woman"

"Why would they go through all that trouble for a human, it's probably some type of diversion from the real thing" Kouga said.

"I don't know but I guess we'll know when we get inside that room"

Inuyasha and Shippo were waiting for them at the front gate of the compound.

"What the hell took ya so long" Inuyasha whispered.

Kouga loaded his gun. "We ran into some guards is all" Kouga talked into his headset. "Miroku how many guards are posted?"

Miroku zoomed in from the telescope from the escalade. "There four guard rotating from the left of the building, three on the right and one just in front of you, but it seems to be less guards out now so there may be a lot more inside"

"Alright lets kill as many of these leeches as we can, Inuyasha when you get inside the building I want you to use that big ass sword to cut down anybody that gets in your way, then we'll regroup and search that room together"

On the count of three everyone scattered. Kouga went in through the front gate and shot the vampire posted there. He heard another 3 pops from his team mates' silencer as he moved forward. Shippo born as a kitsune demon was able to use his little tricks to easily kill off a vampire nearby. Being Inuyasha he took out two vampires with his sword on the top steps. He looked over the staircase and Kouga gave him the heads up to do his thing.

Inuyasha quickly entered the compound and began to slice and dice. A vampire stood off in the distance and took aim at his head. A shuriken slew past Inuyasha and pierced the vampire in the head. Shippo winked at him while he went ahead shooting. The hall that Kouga went down was full of at least five vampires. He brushed his jacket and ran along the wall, stabbing and brutally kicking the vampires. Kouga jumped off the wall and kicked the vamps head into the brick wall.

Rapid footsteps sounded behind Kouga, he didn't bother turning around because he knew it was his partners. In front of them was the room that was to house whatever the vampires were hiding, Miroku walked forward the heavily built door and planted a small square shape of c4 on it. The others stepped back as the bomb exploded and the chunks of metal flew everywhere. Kouga signaled the others to ready their guns and he was the first to step in.

Eyes scanned the bright room and minds wondered just what had happened. The room was completely trashed; cabinets and walls were broken in as if they were repeatedly punched. Shippo glanced at a table nearby and saw fingernail marks deep into the surface; he swallowed down the discomfort creeping up his body.

A soft moan sounded behind them as they all turned to the right, Kouga and Souta glanced at each other, they were certain that they heard a woman. Inuyasha was the closest of the five and he was certain that the noise had come from near the pile of boxes in the corner. He walked forward cautiously to the corner, he kicked the biggest box away and what was underneath was a shock to them all.

A woman barely past her early twenties was cradling herself against the wall. She held her legs against herself and her head was down. Cuts and bruises marred her leg and they couldn't tell how badly her face was because of the long mass of hair.

"Fucking bastards" Inuyasha said as he quickly peeled off his jacket.

Inuyasha could sense that the woman was unconscious; he stepped forward and placed the jacket over her. As he went to pick her up her hair fell back and anger began to boil his skin. Her freshly peachy skin on her cheek was the color of a red cherry and her bottom lip had a long cut, the skin around her left eye was swollen and a slight dark color. The longer he looked at her the more he wanted to rip the vampire that did it to shreds.

He looked back at the others who were just as angry as he was. "Let's hurry up and get back"

Miroku pulled his cell from his back pocket. "I'll call Kaede"

Inuyasha nodded and carefully stepped through the hole with the frail women in hand. A few moments later Shippo and Souta came out with a few papers in hand, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in curiosity until they heard Kouga curse loudly and a few thuds sounded. The others were about to rush in but Kouga came out holding a bleeding vampire in hand.

"Look at what I found; he was hiding in one of the closets" Kouga said as he painfully held the vampire tight.

The vampire screamed in pain as he was pushed forward.

When they had tied the vampire up with rope in the back of the truck, Miroku drove. Inuyasha had set the woman down on a small makeshift bed. He looked at all the concerned eyes the glanced at her every now and then. He wondered what Sesshomaru was going to make of all this.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
